


Zaginiona Księżniczka

by Victoirexxo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Friendship, Gen, Kingdom of Mewni, Mewni, Monsters, Svtfoe, Two Princesses AU
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoirexxo/pseuds/Victoirexxo
Summary: Przygarnięta i wzięta pod opiekę Świętej Olgi — Meteora, znana już pod imieniem Ohydzka, wiedzie nieszczęśliwe życie, odsunięta od swoich prawdziwych rodziców i królestwa, a będąca całymi dniami poniżana i krzywdzona przez swoją przybraną matkę. Powodem okrutnej natury matki jest fakt, iż nie potrafi zaakceptować tego, iż Ohydzka posiada potworne atrybuty.Olga za wszelką cenę chce zrobić z niej prawdziwą damę i zarazem nie pozwolić na to, aby dziewczyna dowiedziała się prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu.Pewnego, deszczowego dnia, Ohydzka wymyka się z swojego pokoju i spotyka nieznajomą dziewczynę.
Relationships: Festivia Butterfly & Miss Heinous | Meteora Butterfly
Kudos: 1





	1. "Wyglądałabyś lepiej bez tego ogona."

**Author's Note:**

> Oto moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które postaram się kontynuować. Będzie ono czymś w rodzaju AU, ponieważ wydarzenia, jakie w nim nastąpią, nie pojawiły się w oryginalnym serialu. Życzę miłego czytania!

Srebrnowłosa stała pośrodku niewielkiego pokoju, tuż naprzeciwko niemałego lustra, w którym oglądała swoją sylwetkę w całej okazałości. Jej ciemne, głębokie oczęta wpatrywały się w lustrzane odbicie, w których iskrzyło uczucie zakłopotania i lęku.

Badała dokładnie wzrokiem swój wygląd w zwierciadle od stóp do głów. Jej blada twarzyczka zwrócona była do widoku, którego nie cierpiała oglądać.

W odbiciu tkwiła wysoka postura chudej dziewczyny, o porcelanowej skórze i delikatnych, malinowych ustach. Posiadała srebrne, kręcone i krótkie włosy, sięgające do uszu. Ubrana była skromnie – w sukienkę z delikatnego materiału, o kolorze kwitnących, różanych tulipanów.

Czarnooką bez wątpienia można było nazwać niezwykle piękną. Jej uroda była dotąd niespotykana i bardzo rzadka. Biała niczym porcelanowa lalka cera, nieśmiały uśmiech i niewinne spojrzenie, pochodzące z jej oczu wypełnionych jednocześnie mrokiem, jak i wywodzących tuż z jej serca uczciwością i delikatnością oraz łagodny rumieniec na jej zimnych policzkach, przypominający czerwonawe, dojrzałe maki.

Wygląd niebywałej dziewczyny byłby niemal idealny, gdyby nie fakt, iż wszystko psuł jej długi, krwistoczerwony, przypominający do tego diabelski — ogon.

Ogon był największym przekleństwem dziewczyny, którego nienawidziła z całego serca. Była zmuszona ukrywać go pod swoją suknią i nie ujawniać żadnej dotąd osobie. Srebrnowłosa nie cierpiała swojego ogona z powodu jej matki, która uważała dziewczynę za przeklętą i starała się powoli pozbywać jej potwornych cech. Dziewczyna zupełnie nie wiedziała o postępowaniach swojej matki ani o swoim pochodzeniu, dlatego sądziła, że ma ona rację. Nigdy nawet nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że może być w rzeczywistości w połowie potworem, a jej matka próbuje zapobiec rozsrastania się cech i znamion, jakie mogłyby pochodzić z jej potwornych korzeni. 

Srebrnowłosa była zdania, iż faktycznie ciąży na niej klątwa, przez którą musi dzierżyć swój ohydny, odrażający ogon.

Identycznie było ze specyficznymi symbolami na jej policzkach, które często pojawiały się na jej twarzy i świeciły na jasny kolor. Jako małe dziecko się nimi zachwycała, jednakże matka w ogóle nie była z tego zadowolona i za każdym razem próbowała wytrzeć policzki dziewczynki szmatką nasiąkniętą wodą. Dziewczyna również nie miała zielonego pojęcia, skąd one się biorą. Nigdy nie nasunęła się jej do głowy myśl, iż podobne znaki na policzkach posiadają królowe Mewni — jednakże, jako że od dzieciństwa była trzymana przez matkę z dala od królestwa, nigdy się nawet nie domyślała.

Młoda dziewczyna ociężale wysunęła swój ogon spod ubrania, prezentując go przed lustrem. Jej wzrok był wpatrzony w niechcianą część ciała, który wypełniony był jednocześnie obawą, przerażeniem i niepokojem, jak i gniewem, zrezygnowaniem i przygnębieniem. Jej kruche usta ułożone były w kształt smutku i przestraszenia.

Delikatnie poruszyła swoim ogonem, a następnie dotknęła go swoją bladą dłonią i przejechała nią po całej długości.

— Ohydzka, co ty wyrabiasz? - gdy dziewczyna usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos, niespodziewanie podskoczyła ze strachu i odwróciła się powolnie na pięcie. Instynktownie wprawiła w ruch swój ogon, machając nim na wszystkie strony.

Robot przypominający kobietę pojawił się we framudze drzwi i przyglądał się całej sytuacji bez jakichkolwiek emocji wypisanych na metalowej twarzy.

— M-matko? J-ja jedynie przeglądałam się w lustrze... - dziewczyna odezwała się cicho z łamiącym głosem, próbując przysunąć się bliżej ściany. Serce biło jej szalenie, ponieważ wiedziała, jakie mogłyby być konsekwencje takiego zachowania wobec matki.

— Schowaj ten ogon, jest paskudny - syknęła kobieta.

Ohydzka umilknęła na chwilę i odwróciła się z powrotem do lustra. Utkwiła swój wzrok w ogonie, najwidoczniej przerażona samą sobą, przez co jej twarz jeszcze bardziej zbladła, a oczy rozszerzyły się.

— Matko - wydukała zduszonym głosem. — Dlaczego muszę ukrywać swój ogon?

— Moja droga - rzekł robot poważnym głosem. — Myślisz, że jakikolwiek chłopiec zechciałby dziewczynę z diabelskim ogonem?

Dziewczyna ewidentnie posmutniała na twarzy, odwracając wzrok z zawstydzenia.

— Proszę cię, przestań robić sobie nadziei - oznajmiła Olga. - W końcu, _wyglądałabyś lepiej bez tego ogona_. Dlatego najlepiej by było, gdybyś go po prostu schowała, bo nie mogę już na niego patrzeć.

Ciemnooka posłuchała się matki i bez żadnego protestowania, schowała swój potworny ogon, wciąż pozostając przygnębiona na twarzy i wpatrując się w podłogę z zażenowania.

— Jesteś odpychająca, Ohydzka - powiedziała Olga, z zamiarem opuszczenia pokoju. — Jeżeli się nie zmienisz, to zawsze taka pozostaniesz. Powinnaś się mnie posłuchać, w końcu chcę tylko dla ciebie dobrze.

— Dobrze, matko - wycedziła bardzo cichym głosem.

Kiedy drzwi od pokoju Ohydzkiej zamknęły się z trzaskiem, dziewczyna osunęła się na posadzkę, przysunęła swoje kolana do siebie, a łokcie oparła o nogi. Wyciągnęła w milczeniu kolejny raz swój przeklęty ogon spod sukienki i wzięła go do dłoni, przyglądając się mu z przykrością.

— _Gdyby nie to obrzydlistwo, miałabym normalne życie_ \- mruknęła.

Srebrnowłosa nie mogła już znieść presji tych wszystkich negatywnych emocji, które tak długo trzymała w sobie, że aż w końcu uroniła ze swoich lśniących oczu łzy, które spłynęły po jej chłodnych, zarumienionych policzkach i opadły na jej ogon, który tak kurczowo trzymała w swoich rękach. Schowała swoją opłakaną twarz w dłoniach, wypłakując coraz to więcej łez i przy tym rozczulając się jeszcze bardziej. Jej oddech był szybki i nierówny, a usta suche i jeszcze bardziej bladoróżane, niż wcześniej. Zaczęła przy tym trzepotać ogonem, pogrążona w nieustającym smutku, goryczy, rozpaczy i samotności.

Ohydzka nie miała już nikogo, na kogo mogłaby liczyć. Została z tym wszystkim całkowicie sama. Dziewczynie układał się jedynie tragiczny obraz w głowie i wciąż powtarzające się słowa matki: " _wyglądałabyś lepiej bez tego ogona_ ".

Bo wyglądałaby, prawda?


	2. Ucieczka

Szara rzeczywistość za oknem faktycznie była szara i ponura, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż deszcz nieprzerwanie lał niczym z cebra, a niebo było całkowicie zachmurzone i otoczone mrokiem. Przygnębiająca atmosfera w ogóle nie poprawiała złego samopoczucia Ohydzkiej, która z powodu wyczerpującego zalewania się łzami zasnęła, a jakiś czas później obudziła się pośrodku ogromnej ulewy.

Rozchyliła zmęczone powieki i dostrzegła, iż wciąż leży skulona na podłodze, przy okazji z ogonem na wierzchu. Leniwie wstała z lodowatej podłogi, poprawiając przy tym swoją sukienkę i przecierając oczy. Kiedy dziewczyna doprowadziła się do ładu, zerknęła jeszcze raz na swój ogon ze smutnym wzrokiem, po czym wsunęła go z powrotem pod sukienkę tak, aby nie był on zauważalny.

Dziewczyna lekko się przeciągnęła i podeszła do okna, które pokryte było licznymi kroplami deszczu, które w szybkim tempie uderzały w szybę, rozbijając się przy tym na jeszcze mniejsze kropelki. To jednak nie utrudniało Ohydzkiej w dostrzeżeniu pięknych krajobrazów w postaci wzgórz, lasów i łąk, jakie malowały się na wprost od budynku, w którym mieszkała.

— _Może by tak wymknąć się z domu?_ \- przyszło jej to na myśl, kiedy to marzycielsko obserwowała niesamowite widoki. — _Niee, to głupie... W końcu, co by sobie pomyśleli ludzie, gdyby zobaczyli takie dziwadło jak ja, spacerujące samotnie w deszczu..._

Ohydzka pogrążyła się na chwilę w myślach, najwidoczniej oderwana od rzeczywistości. Musiała przemyśleć pewną kwestię, która mogłaby się wydawać na początku głupia, ale koniec końców srebrnowłosa mogłaby w taki sposób ruszyć się chociażby na sekundę z jednego miejsca w drugie i uchwycić wzrokiem wokół siebie cudowne scenerie, jakich jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie była w stanie zobaczyć. W końcu Ohydzka mieszkała na magicznej planecie — na pewno mogłaby w takim miejscu jak te znaleźć dla siebie jakiś mały, przytulny kącik.

Srebrnowłosa odeszła powoli od parapetu, po czym zbliżyła się do drzwi od swojej komnaty i bezdźwięcznie je otworzyła, aby jedynie nikt jej nie usłyszał.

Wysunęła głowę i rozejrzała się po ciemnych korytarzach, dokładnie z każdej strony, aby upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma. Niestety, ale zdołała odnaleźć wzrokiem niechcianych przeciwników — były to dwa roboty, które akurat zastawiały przejście na klatkę schodową. Ohydzka przeklnęła pod nosem i bezszelestnie przymknęła wrota, wracając z powrotem do punktu wyjścia.

Rozglądnęła się po pomieszczeniu i napomknęła wzrokiem na okno. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Do głowy przyszedł jej pomysł, aby spróbować wymknąć się na zewnątrz przez okno, dzięki czemu nikt nie przyłapie jej na ucieczce.

Zadaniem Ohydzkiej było jedynie odnalezienie jakiegoś przedmiotu, dzięki któremu z łatwością zsunie się na dół.

Dziewczyna zaczęła wypatrywać czegokolwiek po wszystkich szafkach, półkach i zbędnych pudełkach, jakie tylko znajdowały się w jej pokoju. Ostatecznie odnalazła swoją zgubę w postaci solidnej liny w szafie z ubraniami.

Przy okazji, znalazła także i ciemnofioletowy, długi płaszcz, uznając, iż może się on przydać, zważywszy na deszczową pogodę na zewnątrz. Ohydzka pośpiesznie wyciągnęła płaszcz z szafy i nałożyła go na siebie zadowolona.

Jeszcze raz dokładnie upewniła się, czy aby na pewno nikt nie zbliża w stronę jej pokoju, a następnie otworzyła okno i starannie zawiązała linę na gwoździu wystającym na zewnątrz okna. Sprawdziła, czy lina jest mocno zawiązana i czy ewidentnie zdoła utrzymać jej ciężar, po czym wspięła się na parapet i ostrożnie chwyciła się liny. Niepewnie, lecz bardzo uważnie zsunęła się po linie, przy tym trącąc spodem podeszew butów o ścianę budynku.

Kiedy Ohydzka znalazła się szczęśliwie na powierzchni, odetchnęła z ulgą. Spoglądnęła w niebo, z którego opadały krople deszczu, delikatnie staczające się po chłodnej twarzy dziewczyny. Poczuła lekki wietrzyk na sobie, który łagodnie powiewał jej srebrnymi włosami, płaszczem i długą sukienką. Odczuła także nikłe uczucie zimna i chłodu, jednak dziewczynie nie robiło to żadnej wielkiej różnicy.

Ohydzka w końcu poczuła, że żyje.

Ciemnookiej brakowało jedynie pewności siebie — wciąż była tą małą, zlęknioną dziewczynką w wielkim świecie, jednakże postanowiła to zmienić. Zapragnęła chociaż ten jeden raz ucieknąć na chwilę od smutnej rzeczywistości i pogrążyć się w marzeniach i przygodach, stać się w końcu wolna niczym ptak i niezależna. 

Dziewczyna oglądnęła się na chwilę za siebie i spojrzała na swój dom.

— To będzie taka nasza mała tajemnica, prawda? - szepnęła w stronę budowli, aby z kolei cicho się zaśmiać. — A teraz żegnaj. Wrócę za niedługo.

Ohydzka odwróciła się ponownie plecami do budynku i pewniej przypatrzyła się w stronę drogi, jaką miała zamiar przemierzyć. Była to ogromna, zalesiona polana, gdzieniegdzie pokryta pięknymi, pachnącymi kwiatami. Czarnooka nie była dokładnie pewna, dokąd zaprowadzi ją tajemnicza ścieżka, jednak postanowiła oddać się woli natury, aby ta poprowadziła ją do miejsca, które jest jej przeznaczone.

Dziewczyna nałożyła już jedynie kaptur na swoją głowę, a następnie ruszyła się i spokojnie zmierzyła w okolice lasu, znikając za gęstymi krzewami i wysokimi drzewami.


End file.
